reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzly bear
Grizzly Bears are large predatory animals, found throughout the western United States at the time of Red Dead Redemption. John Marston can hunt Grizzly Bears and obtain furs, claws, and meat which can be sold to merchants for cash. Grizzly Bears are imposing foes and can easily kill Marston. They are highly unpredictable and if not careful of surroundings, bears may attack him at first sight. The only location of the grizzly bear is in the snow-capped, forested wilderness of the West Elizabeth territory and Nekoti Rock mountain in West Elizabeth, territories that are historically accurate. When travelling around these areas on foot or horseback, always 'look left, right and behind, as bears can attack from anywhere at any time. Due to their size and aggressiveness, Bears are the toughest and most challenging animals to hunt and kill in the game. Best idea is to use Dead Eye and get a head shot with a powerful rifle or a shotgun in short range. Bears are slow however, use this to your advantage by getting distance from the bear, and placing a well aimed shot to the head. Locations On The Map Here is a video in HD showing the best spots to hunt bears, as well as a strategy to easily knife them http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRqzLKTsMWk Strategy When hunting grizzly bears, reality takes a backseat. In reality, Grizzly bears are territorial, yet in Red Dead Redemption, when you kill one grizzly, chances are, another three or five will show up to avenge their fallen bretheren. A sound strategy that has been tested is to find yourself a wide open area in their territory on foot, and scan with your eyes, but listen carefully with your ears. Bring your horse, but leave it roaming freely close by. It will make plenty of noise and run away from the bear, giving you an idea of where the bear is coming from. Your horse is likely to survive, but may be killed by the bear just the same. It's a chance, like anything you hunt. Listen carefully if your horse isn't around; for such a large and dangerous animal, it doesn't make alot of noise. But a few bear charges, and you'll easilly recognize it's huffing grunting growling sound. This means it's close, so I hope you have a real powerful weapon. Turn to it, hit aim, go into dead-eye, and just for good measure, put two bullets in it's forehead. Melee killing a bear can be challenging, but is necessary to advance your hunter rank. While on horse, shoot the bear once in its leg to weaken it. Ride up to it very quickly and one well-placed melee slash on horseback should kill it. * Weapon recommendation: Buffalo rifle, Henry Repeater or semi-auto shotgun * Wait to skin your kills once the four plus bears have been dealt with. Likely once you've slain them, you'll probably get two skinnings in before another grizzly shows up. * For the Sharpshooter Challenge, use a Buffalo rifle, and Dead-Eye to hit the bear in the head. Achievements/Trophies There are two available achievements/trophies involving the hunting of Grizzly Bears * 'Bearly Legal: Kill and Skin 18 Grizzly Bears. * Unnatural Selection: Kill one of every animal species in the game in any game mode. External Links * Historical Distribution of the North American Grizzly Bear Category:Animals Category:Hunting Category:Red Dead Redemption